I Can't be Pregnant?
by Penny Locks
Summary: This is the exact same story as before, but I edited all of the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Don't worry The Lady Marie, I used both spell-check and grammar-check. The Lady Marie, my characterization of Rachel may seem OOC because she is partially based on myself. P.S.: This is Alice Kettle;I changed my pen name to Penny Locks


Rachel looked at her positive pregnancy test in absolute horror. She pinched her arm twice, since she was hoping that this was all some crazy nightmare. She felt pain, so it was real, and this was happening.

"Calm down for just a second Rachel", she told herself. "There's always the chance that the test could be a false positive." Still, what if she really was pregnant? "I might have to drop out of NYADA", Rachel anxiously thought. Rachel felt the hot tears blur her vision, for she thought, "If I'm pregnant, I might as well kiss all of my Broadway dreams goodbye.

"Damn it, why did I have to be so stupid, and go and complicate things with Finn?", Rachel thought. "What am I going to do about Brody? And Finn? One of them might just become a father" , she silently sobbed.

_Finn Hudson was Rachel's true love, and she had come back to New York to continue her studies at NYADA, and to break up with Brody. The past week with Finn had opened up Rachel's eyes. He was right when he said that she would always be his girlfriend. She was stupid to think that Brody had helped her to get over him. In truth, Brody just numbed the pain, but the wounds from Finn were still on her heart. Rachel could tell Finn anything, and after months of living in an obnoxious city Rachel finally felt like her true self again when she was back in Lima for Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pilsbury's wedding. Finn was so sincere and handsome, and he had gained a new sense of charisma in Rachel's absence. "I'll hook up with him tonight one last time, and even though I love him I can never tell him so", Rachel thought mournfully._

_Finn brought Rachel back to his hotel bedroom. "God she's so beautiful!", Finn thought. "New York has truly turned her into a confident and sexy young woman."_

"_Rach, sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this?", Finn asked Rachel. "I don't want to ruin things between you and Brody if you're still in love with him."_

"_My Finny, Rachel said, "I've missed you so much. I'm not and love with Brody, but I do still love you."_

"_R-really? Rachel?", Finn asked hopefully. He hugged her so tight to the point where she could barely breathe. As Finn laid his cheek on Rachel's hair, he started to weep, for he felt so overwhelmed. _

"_Finn, sweetie, what's the matter?", Rachel asked feeling concerned when she felt Finn's tears in her hair. Gently, Rachel took Finn's face in between her hands, and kissed his tears away. "I have to apologize. It was mean of me to post a status on Facebook saying that Brody and I live together", Rachel said sincerely. "I think that New York has really gotten to my head, and made me forget who I really am and always will be."_

"_Yeah, Rachel, that was really harsh" Finn said, "I mean did you even bother to look at my "heartbroken" status?" Finn started to walk away in indignation, but Rachel caught him by the shoulder._

"_Finn wait!", Rachel said. "The truth is that I did it out of anger. I'm still so mad at you for leaving me alone in New York." At this point, Rachel's big brown eyes were sparkling with tears, and they began to spill down her cheeks. Finn cupped her face in his palms, and wiped away her tears with the pads of his fingers. She sobbed into his strong chest, and stained his dress shirt by doing so. Suddenly, Finn kissed her and began to unzip her dress from the back._

"_You know that I still love you, babe, right?", Finn asked Rachel, as she nodded and slipped under the covers of the bed. "Please, for one night let's just pretend that everything's alright between us."_

"_Okay, Finny", Rachel said. "Just you and me. I still love you, Finn." Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's torso, and sighed happily into his chest. She looked over Finn's body from head to toe. He had lost weight, and now he looked even more handsome than before. _

"_Why are you staring at me like that, Rach?", Finn asked Rachel with a bright blush on his face. He laughed nervously, and said, "I know that my body's probably not as perfect as Brody's, but there's nothing that I can do about that now"_

"_Finn, I was just looking at you and thinking how you're even more handsome than you were before", Rachel said. "You look perfect, Finn." In response, Finn flashed Rachel his signature boyish lopsided grin, and then he began to voraciously kiss her._

"_Thanks Rach, but you should know that I never was and never will be, Finn said jokingly. Rachel looked annoyed, and let out an audible sigh._

"_Ugh, come on Finn!", Rachel said in exasperation. "You know, your self-confidence issues are what pushed me away, so don't start this again." Rachel cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Really, how many times will it take for me to tell you that you're amazing? When will you finally realize that I love you just the way that you are? Back in New York, you never even gave yourself a chance, and it kills me to see you like that."_

"_I am trying to gain confidence. I want to become the man who you deserve Rachel. Still, old habits die-hard, I guess", Finn said in desperation. Rachel still looked at him in disappointment "Rach, I'm sorry, honestly." _

"_I forgive you", Rachel said. "You have changed since the last time I saw you. You're finally growing up, Finn." Rachel smiled, saying, "When I get back to New York I'm ending things with Brody."_

"_Does that mean that we can be together again?", Finn asked, while his eyes sparkled with hope. Rachel did not give him an answer directly, but hugged him._

"_Finn, I do love you, and we will be together soon, but let me finish college first", Rachel said. Finn nodded, but he still looked worried. Rachel caught Finn's look of anxiety, and tapped his shoulder saying, "Hey, you know I'll always wait for you, right?"_

"_Aw Rach, I don't want you to have to do that for me, especially since we both know that will only complicate things further between us."Finn looked at Rachel, hopefully and said, "No, it's now or never."_

"_Let's just do this Finn. I've missed you", Rachel said, as she kissed him. "When Mr. Schuster comes back to McKinley High will you move back to New York, and give it a try this time, please?" Rachel looked so desperately at Finn, and she was practically begging him, saying, "I won't give up on you if you promise not to give up on yourself."_

"_For your sake I never will", said Finn, as he kissed Rachel's sweet-scented neck. "I promise, Rachel."_

Rachel sobbed as she thought of Finn and herself back at the wedding. She never really loved Brody, but if he was the father of her child what would Finn think of her? "He'd probably hate me, and never speak to me again?" "He'd probably think that what we had together meant nothing to me?"

Rachel thought of how she had always been the good girl. "I've become a slut. Kurt was right", she thought. "Why did I try so hard to fit in when I've never cared before I came to New York. I should have just been myself." With these thoughts, Rachel locked the bathroom door, took a shower, and then called the doctor for an appointment. The whole time she was crossing her fingers, for she was hoping that she wasn't pregnant.


End file.
